9b9tfandomcom-20200214-history
9b9t Underground Society
The 9b9t Underground Society What Is It? The 9b9t Underground Society is a group of players banding together to create an established and self sufficient base. The members of this base help create an environment where everyone is able to survive and help others thrive in game. The group aims to build monuments and special locations throughout the map and also build a museum for 9b archives. How Did It Start? Back in early September, RSK and his friends joined 9b for the first time. they wanted to make a base and they wanted to make it special. They had plans to be a well renowned group and thats what they could see for the future. RSK Created the ''9b9t Underground Society ''for him and his mates to have a name and have a place of their own. First Troubles The 9b9t Underground Society ran into its first problem 1 week into October. The group had an in life setback meaning that the group became drawn apart and things on 9b slowly came to a stop. RSK was left with one friend still online and decided to relocate the base and start fresh. A New Beginning After the relocation of the base and wiping the member list, it was time to start recruiting. RSK Had ties to a couple players such as GreenerGrass and Vortexiscracked, and together we started recruiting new players. Asking for a resume of sort to see if the recruits had any ties to players on KOS lists or recent scammers or insiders. All recruits were accepted. The First New Base The new base was founded on 23rd of October. and Housed 14 members. The base was coming along nicely with Houses, Farms, XP Grinders and Auto Smelters. Everyone at the base put their name on the wall and left a sign. Everyone had made it to the base, and the future was looking promising The Uninvited Little under a week of the base being active, it was griefed by unexpected guests and members. A player by the name of Mr_spicysauce had their alt at the base as-well as their main. Their alt account was supposedly logged into by their friend and used the account to grief and steal small parts of the base. Another player by the name of JGhosty invited another player, UnderratedCamel. All the base members were confused as to what just happend and small arguments broke out. Members started accusing each other and further griefing the base. The Fall Of The Underground Society RSK Took matters into his own hands nuking the base with withers and tnt. The base is now home to withers and the monsters that lurk in the crater that once was the Underground Society. The Future Ahead A new base is being discussed right now and should be active in the coming week. We plan to have a bigger and better base and hope to implement a bigger security system to prevent this from happening again.